Fairy Yuki
by DeadlyNightshade2002
Summary: I was just a normal school girl, until I was murdered and found myself falling out of the sky. Shouldn't I be dead? Instead of dying, I end up crash-landing outside the Blue Pegasus guild hall.
1. That's what Friends are for

**Chapter One**

 **A/N: Loads of people have done fanfics on people being reborn into the world of Fairy Tail so I decided to have a go. Enjoy! (By the way, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiromashima, not me, though I do own Yuki and any other OCs.)**

"All of you outside with your hands in the air." The man said, pointing the gun at my best friend, Claire. "NOW!" he yelled when none of us moved. We all slowly got up out of our seats and went outside.

When we all got outside he told us to line up in order of age. We lined up and he laughed at our terrified faces.

He said, "Keep having those lovely expressions on your faces ladies! They're absolutely beautiful!"

We were all silent as he carried on, "Well, this is what I'm gonna do, I gonna shoot you all in order of age, starting with this lovely lady first, unless," he smirked, "one of you would like to take her place?" He jabbed the guns' point at Claire's head. 

I gritted my teeth. Does he actually take pleasure in this? He makes me feel sick, utterly sick! I thought. 

When no one stepped forward, he roared with laughter. 

"Looks like you're gonna die first, since no one steps forward. Some friends you got there!"

I clenched my fist and did something so surprising that I even surprised myself. 

"I'll take her place!" 

Everyone turned to look at me, stunned that I would do such a thing. I strode forward, a determined look on my face, whilst saying, "Why are you doing this? What have you to gain by killing us?"

The man looked slightly surprised at my words, before replying, "Because it's fun." 

I gritted my teeth. "People like you make me sick!" I said, punching him in the face. "Now let Claire go, you asshole!" 

The man got up and laughed. "Language little girl." 

"You're one to talk! You're planning on killing us!" I spat, "So don't you dare lecture me when I use foul language! I use foul language when dealing with a foul man!"

"That's enough out of you!" The man growled, shooting me in both my legs. I grunted, as I fell, not wanting to give the man the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"Why aren't you screaming?" The man kicked me in frustration. He stopped, pulling me up by the hair. "Look me in the eyes girl, because they will be the last you see." He smirked, shooting me in the eyes. I bit my tongue, trying to ignore the excruciating pain.

The man growled and walked away, giving up. "Tch. Guess I'll find another toy to play-"

A gunshot sounded. He choked out as he fell, "How did you-?"

I grinned, holding up the gun. "You let your guard down. You should have checked if I was dead before turning your back on me. You may have killed me, but I'll take you down with me!" The man died, shocked that a school girl had beaten him.

Everyone ran up to me. "Yuki, why? Why did you take my place?" Claire sobbed, clutching my hand. 

"Don't blame yourself, it was entirely my choice." I said, smiling. 

"But why- ?" 

"Because we're friends, Claire. What kind of friend would I be if I just let my best friend die in front of me? I did it because we're friends..."

Then everything went dark.

 **DN2002: Hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **** **Yuki: Is that it? Did I just, die?** **  
**

**DN2002: Of course not! It isn't over yet. Didn't you read the summary? You fall (literally) into the world of Fairy Tail!** **  
**

**Yuki: Really? Yay! I get to join Fairy Tail and kick some bad guys asses!** **  
**

**DN2002: Not yet you don't, and Natsu, get out! You don't come into the story until the later chapters!** **  
**

**Natsu: Aw, you're so mean! (DN2002 chases him out)** **  
**

**DN2002: (Slams the door shut) Now then, Yuki...?** **  
**

**Yuki: Aye sir! Please review, we would love to hear what you think...** **  
**

**DN2002: And maybe who Yuki should fall for! (laughs as Yuki runs around chasing after DN2002)** **  
**

**DN2002 and Yuki: Continued: Blue Pegasus!**


	2. Blue Pegasus!

**Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Welcome back! Please read and review, and remember, I only own the OCs! Enjoy!**

 **Yuki's POV**

What happened? I thought, in a daze.

Images of what had happened flashed through my head. Oh, I remember now. I saved my friend from getting a bullet through the head but died in the process.

Then I thought, _am I dead?_ But if I'm dead, it shouldn't hurt so much and it feels like I was hit and run by a ten-ton truck.

 _Then I must still be alive,_ I thought, _but where am I? Wouldn't I be in a hospital if I'm still alive? It doesn't feel like I'm in a bed or anything, it feels like I'm falling... hold on, I think I_ _am_ _falling! But how did I end up falling out of the damn sky?! I remember being on the ground outside the school when I "died"._

Then I froze. You don't fall forever; you have to hit the ground at some point.

 _And I've fallen a long way, meaning that the ground must be getting closer by the second..._  
CRASH! I hit the ground with such force that I blacked out for the second time today.

I groaned. I knew that this time I was in a bed and not falling out of the sky, thank God. But my body was screaming in pain and I couldn't see, even though I had opened my eyes. Crap, I'm blind, curse that asshole who shot me in the eyes. 

"Oh, you're awake. Good, how do you feel?" a young man's voice said. 

"Like total shit." I muttered, sitting up. I closed my eyes, I might startle people if they see my eyes, though I had no idea what they looked like now. 

"You can't see anymore, can you?" he said, softly. 

I shook my head, saying "Don't pity me, I hate having people pity me." Then looking away and muttering, "It was my choice anyway." I then tried to get out of the bed. Key word: _tried_. My legs immediately buckled under me and I fell over. I felt arms prevent me from hitting the hard wooden floorboards. 

"Thanks" I said, as he helped me sit down on the bed. I was panicking now. What the hell?! I can't walk anymore! What's going to happen to me? How am I not dead? And where am I?

These questions ran through my head and I must've had a very worried look on my face because I felt the young man put a hand on my shoulder and say, "Don't cry, we'll figure out something."

 _I'm crying?_ I thought, putting my hand up to my face, feeling tears run down my cheeks. But froze in shock.

 _Since when was I this small? Don't tell me, I'm younger than I originally was!?_ I thought, I can't let anyone know, they might experiment on me to find out the cause of this! (That was the first thing that came to mind. I've been watching too much stuff so I have a very active imagination.)

I dried my eyes and smiled, trying to act normally. The man seemed to buy my act.  
He left, whilst saying, "I'll go and get a wheelchair." 

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked (God, where are my manners?) "My name's Yuki Summers." I said, making up the surname on the spot.

"My name's Hibiki, Hibiki Lates. Nice to meet you, Yuki." He then left, leaving me shocked.

 _No way. Hibiki Lates? From the guild Blue Pegasus? I'M IN THE WORLD OF FAIRY TAIL?! I'M IN FREAKING EARTHLAND?! How did I get here? Was I reborn? But if I was reborn, wouldn't I be reborn as a baby, not just be reborn younger?_ I started to freak out. _But how are my injuries from Earth affecting me here?_

I looked up when I heard footsteps. It was Hibiki, coming back with what sounded like a wheelchair.

After I got in the wheelchair, I went to the guildhall. I wrinkled my nose. The place smelt of alcohol and was extremely noisy.

 _Probably not as noisy as Fairy Tail though._

"Who's this sweetie?" a voice cooed.

"I'm Yuki Summers. Pleased to meet you." I said, politely.

"My, aren't you a polite one? I'm Master Bob, and welcome to Blue Pegasus." Master Bob said.

"Uh, thanks."

Just then the guild doors burst open.

"Welcome back Karen. How was the mission?" Hibiki asked.

 _Karen Lilica. So she isn't dead yet. Maybe I can persuade her to release Aries and Leo._

 _ **DN2002: Huh, looks like you're going to mess up the plot.**_

 _ **Yuki: Well, you're the one who's the author. But I've always wanted to scream at that green haired bitch.**_

 _ **DN2002: Language.**_

 _ **Yuki: You're the one who rated it T!**_

 _ **DN2002: Yeah, but that doesn't give you the excuse to swear… It's still rude.**_

 _ **Yuki: She deserves it though.**_

 _ **DN2002: Point taken.**_

 _ **Yuki: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be aware that author-chan is very busy as she has a social life not to mention school.**_

 _ **DN2002 and Yuki: Continued: I just had to open my big mouth!**_


	3. I just had to open my big mouth

**Chapter Three**

 **A/N: sorry that I haven't updated or posted any new chapters for a long time but it's a really stressful time of year right now. I made the character blind because of what her magic will be later on in the story by the way – the whole idea of her being "helpless" at the moment is so when she gets magic, people will underestimate her. It was also because I wanted to show that everyone can be strong, no matter what.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and R &R!**

 **Yuki's POV**

I turned my head towards where I presumed were the guild doors.

"The job was so easy I could have done it with my eyes closed!" Karen gloated.

I frowned.

 _Was she that bad?_ I thought, _it's going to be hard to persuade her to release Aries and Leo if she's like that._

"And who is this?"

I jumped slightly.

"I - I'm Yuki Summers," I stammered, "uh, nice to meet you."

"Hm." Karen made no indication that she was going to reply.

I decided to get straight to my point.

"Are you a celestial mage?"

Karen replied this time, "Yes, and a damn good one. I have two gold gate keys."

I smiled a little at that.

 _So, she does have Leo and Aries._

"Ooh! Could you show me them!" I squealed, not having to pretend to sound excited – I was about to meet two of the Zodiacs!

"Sure," she said, summoning them, "Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!"

I heard Leo's gate open and I then heard a male voice.

"Why did you summon me this time? I do need to rest you know!"

Whoops. Looks like I met him at a bad time.

"Sorry, I asked Karen if I could meet one of her spirits." I said, blushing furiously.

I felt his eyes on me.

"Hm?" he mused, "and who might you be?"

"Yuki. I just arrived at Blue Pegasus after I kinda crash landed outside of the guild hall..."

I trailed off. This Leo was not the happy-go-lucky flirtatious spirit that was rescued by Lucy. This Leo was cold and distant. I didn't like it. Time to fix things before they got messy.

"Is Karen a good wizard?" I asked him, innocently.

"I guess."

"I meant does she treat you as you deserve to be treated."

Time to get Karen to show her true colours.

"Of course, I do!" Karen interjected, "they fight for me and they're zodiacs!"

I frowned.

"But do you care for them? See them as your comrades?"

"Comrades?" Karen exclaimed, incredulously, "they're just tools that get the job done! They can't die can they? They just come back after a while!"

I scowled.

"They are NOT tools! They have feelings too! They are able to feel the pain when you needlessly sacrifice them! You're supposed to fight alongside them!"

 _I need to shut up._

"Not order them around and hide behind them! How can you call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage?!" I screamed at her.

I cannot believe this woman.

"THEY ARE MY SPIRITS! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH THEM!" Karen yelled, furiously.

 _Ok, I REALLY need to shut up now._

"YOU'RE DESPICABLE! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SICK! THEY WON'T GO OUT OF THEIR WAY TO PROTECT YOU IF YOU DON'T TREAT THEM NICELY!" I yelled back at her.

 _Take deep breaths and calm down._

My voice then lowered. "I hope that you'll realise your mistake and treat your sprits better"

 _That's better._

My voice went down to a whisper.

"Because Anna certainly wasn't like you."

 _And I just had to open my big mouth again._

Leo's head snapped towards me.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded.

Crap. Damn his sharp hearing.

"I know a lot Leo." I said, softly, then asking "did you know that Layla died?"

I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"No."

"Oh. I would have thought that you were told." I muttered, frowning. "By the way, I think you should rescue some of the other Zodiacs. They have pretty mean key holders. One of them is part of the Oracion Seis!" I added.

 _Wow, I'm really getting into this!_ I thought, _But I'm going to end up regretting saying anything._

Leo should at least know where his friends are. After all, he didn't know that Angel had Aries' key in the anime. He could tell Lucy when the two of them meet so the other Zodiacs won't have to put up with their horrible key holders.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

 _I am such an idiot._

"Oracion Seis?" Master Bob exclaimed, "one of the Balam Alliance?!"

I nodded.

 _Oh, well, might as well spit out the rest now that I've opened my mouth and said something._

"Her code name is Angel and she currently has Scorpio's key, and um, I think Gemini as well..."

"How do you know all of this?" Karen asked, not sounding very happy, "are you their spy or something?"

"Me?" I scoffed, "hell no! Yes, I'm sure that they would love to get their hands on me because of what I know, but hell will freeze over when I work with the Balam Alliance!"

 _I definitely shouldn't have said that._

Master Bob spoke up, "what exactly do you mean by what you know?"

 _I can't change the timeline too much. But if I prepare them a bit more... it wouldn't hurt, would it?_

"Well, I know things about them that even the council don't know and things that I shouldn't know; both about the council and the Balam Alliance. And that also includes the black mage, Zeref."

Everyone gasped and some yelled that I was lying.

I put on my neutral face.

"It's true, whether you believe me or not. The Balam Alliance, as you already know, is made up of many dark guilds, with three main guilds that are the most powerful. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. Oracion Seis only has six members. Their code names are Racer, Hoteye, Angel, Cobra, Midnight and Brain. Brain is the leader of them and they are currently looking for a certain weapon that will tip the balance.

Grimoire Heart is probably the most active right now. They have many guild members, the core members being the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Hades is their guild master and his second in command is Blue Note Stinger; a gravity manipulator. The Seven Kin of Purgatory include: Zancrow, Caprico, Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, Azuma and Meldy."

 _SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW!_ A voice in my head screamed, _YOU'LL REGRET SAYING HER NAME, OH WAIT, YOU'LL PROBABLY BE DEAD BEFORE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO!_

"The seventh member is extremely dangerous, and I don't want to cross her so I won't say who she is."

 _My early death is now avoided._

I paused for a few seconds, to catch my breath.

Everyone was stunned at how much I knew.

"And Tartarus?" Hibiki asked.

I hesitated. If it got out that I knew who the Tartarus were, it would probably put me at the top of their hit list.

"I can't say too much but I will warn you." I said, slowly, "they aren't human and they are literally immortal. So if you bump into one of them, run and don't look back."

There was an awkward silence.

Then one of the members asked me, cautiously, "But how do we know it's them?"

I smiled, bitterly.

 _Well, I hope you never have to know what they look like. I hope you never meet them._

My hands twitched.

 _I'm going to have to cover my ears for this one._

"Oh, you'll know it's them alright. They're all demons from the books of Zeref."

3...

There was absolute silence.

...2...

It was so quiet, you could have heard a fly buzzing around the room.

I clapped my hands over my ears.

...and, 1

"WHAT?!" they all screamed.

I put my hands down, sighing.

 _Okay, I should stop now before I say too much._

 _But you've already said too much,_ that annoying voice in my head said, slyly.

 _Shut up,_ I told it.

I turned away from them.

"I can't tell you anything else. And I suggest that you tell no one else. Especially the council. There is a spy there and all it will do is paint a massive target on our backs."

 **Time skip – 2 hours**

"You know where the other Zodiac Keys are? Leo asked, "but how? And why did you tell me about their whereabouts?"

"Because some of them are suffering," I replied, "except for Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus, though. Their key holder is Layla's daughter, who loves her spirits and treats them as friends."

He looked relieved, before remembering who the rest of his friends' key holder was.

"How do you know all of this?" he whispered, doubt showing in his voice.

I smiled, sadly.

I hadn't wanted to get killed (even though I did kind of ask for it when I stuck up for my friend) and I certainly hadn't wanted to get dropped in a world that I had thought to be fantasy, nothing more than drawings and speech bubbles on a page.

But I knew that all the characters had suffered a lot and it wasn't going to get much better for them so... now that I'm here, why not change the plot and make sure they got a happy story where no one died.

Heck, even Angel and her friends should have got one because they didn't know any better in the anime and the same went for Jellal and the rest of the kids at the Tower of Heaven.

I thought, _but I'm blind and can't walk, so how am I going to defend myself?_

I started to panic slightly at this thought.

 _What if the information that I know gets into the wrong hands? I don't even know the slightest bit of magic!_

"Are you ok?" Leo's voice jolted me back into reality. (It isn't fantasy anymore, is it? At least, not for me anyway.)

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, smiling quickly before frowning. "I can't tell you how I know because, well, it's complicated and we'll all end up dead as a dodo if it gets into the hands of those who would use it for... less legal stuff..."

I trailed off.

"Ok then," Leo said, though I could tell he was disappointed and desperately wanted to know.

"But I can tell you that you and your friends do get a happy ending, though there is a lot of pain along the way."

"Thank you" he said, before walking away.

I could tell that it lifted a lot of weight that had been on his shoulders.

I smiled.

Hopefully, I would be able to change things for the better.

 **DN2002: And that's the end of the chapter!**

 **Yuki: Looking back on it now, I can tell it's going to come back and bite me in the ass. I really hope it doesn't. (Looks at DN2002)**

 **DN2002: No promises.**

 **Happy: When am I going to get some screen time?**

 **Team Natsu: Yeah!**

 **Natsu and Gray: Don't copy me Slanty eyes/Droopy eyes!**

 **Natsu: I'm all fired up! (Lights his hands on fire)**

 **Gray: Bring it Flame Brain! (Goes into Ice Make stance)**

 **DN2002: NO FIGHTING OR NO POCKEY!**

 **(Silence)**

 **DN2002: Thank you. Now, don't forget to leave a review. I like helpful criticism but NOT plain hate comments.**

 **Everyone: Continued: How to get kidnapped and annoy the captors!**


	4. How to get kidnapped & annoy the captors

**Chapter Four**

 **DN2002: I am so sorry that I haven't posted for ages! (smashes forehead on the floor in apology)**

 **Yuki: Ahahaha. Author-chan is sorry because her laptop broke and she waited for ages to get a new one and by that time she forgot her password for both fanfiction and her email!**

 **DN2002: Forgive me!**

 **Yuki: Well, you have your passwords now.**

 **DN2002: Yeah…**

 **Yuki: So, get on with the story!**

 **DN2002: Happy, Yuki, do the disclaimer!**

 **Happy: Aye sir! DeadlyNightshade2002 does not own Fairy Tail, only the OCs and anything that isn't in the original plot!**

 **Yuki: And don't forget the two Rs!**

 **DN2002, Yuki and Happy: Enjoy!**

 **Yuki's POV**

 **Time skip – three years**

"Eve! Heads up!" I called when I spotted a wyvern above him.

He looked up, freezing the wyvern just in time. Unfortunately, it meant the wyvern started to tip forwards, and Eve was right in front of it.

 _Guess I have no choice._

My eyes snapped open, glowing a faint gold.

There was a surge of magical power and the wyvern disappeared.

(It would reappear at Mt. Hakobe and would drop into a very deep snowdrift, the temperatures there keeping it frozen. I know, I'm a genius.)

On the train ride back to the guild I smiled as I looked out of the window.

It was nearly time or the Nirvana Arc.

It's been three years since I crash landed outside Blue Pegasus' Guild Hall. I joined a week after my shouting match with Karen, Hibiki teaching me a little Archive.

Now, you're probably wondering how I'm going to see everything (seeing as it involves the person using their eyes a lot **(A/N: pun not intended. I only realised when I was checking through everything)** ) and that was one of the problems we could have faced had I not discovered my primary magic.

It all started five days after I made my appearance in the Guild Hall when I decided to be an idiot and egg on some bandits who also decided to be idiots and attempt to kidnap me and demand a ransom.

Ok, so kidnapping me succeeded. The ransom? Not so much.

Two hours later I was on the floor (they didn't take my wheelchair which was annoying as I was hauled around like a sack of potatoes) with a red handprint on my face.

 **Flashback – a forest God knows where**

"D'you think they're actually gonna come for her?"

"Of course, they are. They're a light guild. Don't be so dumb."

"But she's so… pathetic."

 _Pathetic? I'll show you who's pathetic! At least I don't sound like I was hit over the head with a hammer!_

"What did you say?!"

 _Whoops. I said that out loud._

The next minute I was sprawled across the floor, nursing my throbbing cheek.

"You little *****. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson."

I felt his meaty fist connect with my right shoulder, the impact of it actually breaking my bone, the harsh "crack" nearly inaudible over my scream.

I felt him put his hand around my throat, intent on choking me.

I felt light headed.

My scrawny hands scrabbled at his, my poor lungs desperate for air.

 _It can't be over. I did not get killed, reborn into one of my favourite animes, only to get killed again!_

Then I felt a weird but warm sensation travel through my body and suddenly, I was on the ground, coughing and gulping large amounts of air into my lungs. As soon as I recovered, I realised something.

I could see again.

But it was different. Instead of seeing everything in detail, I saw silhouettes, the trees and plants glowing a faint green. The three men who had kidnapped me were lying a few feet away, glowing an eerie mixed array of colours. Their outline was a bright white, the inside part of their silhouettes being a murky brown.

I peered curiously into the silhouettes. There was something moving, the murky brown shifting and writhing at times. Looking was a mistake.

It was agonizing.

I could hear people screaming. People pleading for their loved ones and their own lives to be spared. Children crying out for their mums and dads, parents screaming for their sons and daughters, people begging for someone to save them, all their voices overlapping each other.

I looked away quickly.

They were no ordinary bandits. They were murderers. And from what I could tell, they were ruthless and granted no mercy.

Crap.

Even though I could now (kind of) see, I still couldn't walk, meaning there was no way I could run away from them.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the men starting to stand up.

Ugly No. 1 with a voice like he'd been hit over the head with a hammer came towards me, cracking his knuckles and growling like an angry lion.

Mr Dumb staggered to his feet, groaning in pain because he had hit his head on a tree and Ugly No. 2 snarled at me as he walked towards me, bringing out a very sharp knife, the silhouette being a dull grey, the inside a bloody red, telling me of the countless lives it had taken.

And I was next.

 **Yuki: I'm not going to die, am I?**

 **DN2002: No, of course not, I mean, you might be in a coma for a week or two…**

 **Yuki: What?! Change it!**

 **DN2002: But –**

 **Yuki: NOW! Besides, you just ruined it for the readers so you have to now!**

 **DN2002: Oh…**


End file.
